


The Past Beats Inside Me Like A Second Heart

by Cityofclockworkscarves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short Chapters, Unplanned Pregnancy, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityofclockworkscarves/pseuds/Cityofclockworkscarves
Summary: After moving into the Stark Tower, Darcy Lewis is kidnapped and sent back in time. There she meets Steve, a small yet strong willed young man, and his best friend Bucky. Trying not to mess up the future, Darcy struggles to find her way back home, all the while Thanos is doing all he can to make sure she stays right where he put her. In present time, Tony Stark gets some unexpected news about an old flame and works to get his newfound daughter back home. Will he be able to reach Darcy, or will the passage of time be too difficult to pass?*Abandoned. If anyone would like to continue or take the idea and make it your own, feel free but please tag me because I would love to read it.*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for giving this a try. This is my first time writing a fanfic (sorry). If you find anything off spelling or grammar-wise please tell me and I'll correct it as soon as I can. Please comment so I can keep motivation up. I am not sure what my posting schedule will look like but hopefully not terrible long between updates. Hope you enjoy!

Two warriors urgently walk into Thanos' throne room. Their every step echoing in the near empty room. The only decoration being the guards standing as still as statues and, of course, the throne itself. They kneel before him, taking off the hoods of their black robes. Thanos looks at them before slowly nodding at them to speak.

"Your Majesty, we have found a great weakness in the ones called the Avengers. One of their leaders, the Man of Iron, has a lost daughter that he is not aware of," informed Arnlaug, Thanos' trusted investigator.

"How did you find this out?" questioned Thanos, relieved to finally have an unexpected move to make against Earth.

Arnlaug's apprentice answered, "An old lover of his, a woman by the name of Evelyn, hid the child. We found records, deeply hidden. Once my master found out about the woman, it wasn't difficult to go through and search out about how she lived and how she died."

"We figured," Arnlaug continued, "That if we could not take the lover away from him, then we must take away the child and make then let him know what he has lost. From what we have seen, family means more to him than his weapons. His team, ones he thought of as family, have almost all betrayed him for their Captain. Let us give him new family so we may take it away once more."

Thanos nodded. "We shall not kill her. I have been told that they have ways to bring back their warriors. I wish to be sure that this is permanent. Arnlaug, gather your best sorcerer's and send her back in time. As far as you can. His daughter will be alive but just out of his reach. This, unlike anything else, will be the crushing blow to the Man of Iron." He turned to the nearest guards, nodding at them to begin searching for the woman's child.


	2. Chapter 1

After unpacking her last box, Darcy goes down to Jane's lab to check on how her Science! is going. When she gets down to the Lab Floor, Darcy runs into Tony Stark, who after the whole 'Civil War' was very subdued compared to his usual self. He smiles at her but then continues on his way. She watched him until he turned a corner, before sighing and continuing on to Jane's.

"Hey Janie," Darcy called into the cluttered room. "Where are you?"

Darcy heard a faint muttering on the other side of the room and went toward it, exasperated. _She_  knows _I can't understand her with pencils in her mouth. Right?_

Sighing, Darcy follows voice and ends up with Jane trying to fix her equipment with even _more_ duct tape. Because apparently the roll her boss put on it yesterday wasn't good enough. Taking the tape from Jane, Darcy grabs a wrench and begins working on the piece of junk that the Boss-Lady insists can read- well, something important. She may be a genius but there is only so much of her friends ramblings she can pay attention to without zoning out.

"How do you know how to fix all this, Darce?" Jane asked. The tiny woman was never informed of Darcy's genius- never even considered it as she was always off in the stars. Darcy preferred it that way. No one likes a know-it-all young woman; especially in the small town her foster family raised her in. Bible-Belt Georgia held no mercy and anyone who wanted to learn science or technology was obviously in cahoots with the Devil himself.

"Perseverance and self preservation, Boss-Lady," Darcy replied. "One of us had to learn and you had no patience for anything that distracted you from your Science!. Though, now, I'm not quite sure why we are still trying to fix these when we have almost unlimited funding from Tony fucking Stark."

"It's the principle of the thing," Jane muttered. "This is my whole life's work. I've had it taken away once, and I won't let it be taken away again just because something else is new and shiny."

"Alright. Oh! Speaking of Tony Stark, have you talked to him since we've been here?"

"Not really, I guess. He welcomed me while you were out a couple days ago, but other than that he just stays in his lab."

"That while 'Civil War' shit really fucked him over. I've seen interviews and stuff where he seems his normal self but he's always been a great actor."

 _I wonder if he's trying to fool himself too,_  Darcy wondered.

"It's too bad that Captain Rogers couldn't compromise with him. I've seen the Accords. After _plenty_  of negotiation and amendments, I think it could have worked out well for everyone. Even Sergeant Barnes."

"Well, I guess hindsight is twenty-twenty. I hope if there are anymore threats against the planet, they can at least try and put everything aside. Or maybe even apologize."

They were quite for a moment, contemplating this. That is, until Darcy decided she had spent too long cooped up in the Tower.  After telling Jane she was going on a walk in Central Park, the dark haired woman chatted the FRIDAY as she went down the elevator. Leaving FRIDAY with a warning to try and keep the scientist watered during her walk, Darcy felt herself relaxing from tension she hadn't realized was there.

After walking a few blocks, she heard an odd sound from the alleyway up ahead. Before her brain even comprehended the blue portal in the middle of the alley, she was shot with something in the neck. While trying to fight the blackening world around her, Darcy saw tall green men- or at least what looked like men- come toward her and begin dragging her toward the portal. At this point she couldn't even feel her body, let alone use it to fend off her kidnappers.

Her last thought before succumbing to the darkness,  _At least we were right about the green men in outer space._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I couldn't get this to flow exactly how I had it in my head but I think this is pretty close. I don't have a Beta so all mistake are my own and if you all could inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes there may be that would be great. I want to make the story as smooth as possible. I am overwhelmed with almost 50 kudos! Thank you all so much and enjoy the story instead of my rambling...

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes miss Foster, how can I assist you?" the AI replied

"Darcy was supposed to be back after an hour and it's been almost 5," Jane stated, worriedly. "Did she tell you where she went?"

"No ma'am, she did not. If you would like I could try and locate her for you."

"That would be great. She doesn't usually like leaving me for long during the work day without making sure someone else can fill in for her."

"It would be my pleasure miss Foster."

Almost an hour later passes by the time FRIDAY comes back with her results. The AI sounded nervous as to how Jane would react, instantly putting her on edge.

"Miss Foster?"

"Yes FRIDAY? Darcy is alright, isn't she?" Jane replied, instantly.

"I'm afraid miss Lewis has disappeared." FRIDAY admitted. "I could not track her past an alleyway close to Central Park. She entered the alley, a light flashed, and she never came back out."

"Are you sure that there is nowhere else she could be? Maybe there was another route out," Jane said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"The only other way out would be through a brick wall. I have taken the liberty to ask Boss to come down and help you out. I am still young, so he may be able to see something I couldn't."

"I hope so."

 

~

When Darcy woke up, there was a lady in the corner of what looked like a mid-century hospital room. The woman stood at attention, staring Darcy down. She looked familiar but Darcy couldn't quite place her.

 

"Where am I?" Darcy asked after getting uncomfortable with stare down. "Who are you?"

 

"You are in a hospital in New York City. You just… appeared in the Generals office, unconscious. And as for who I am, I am Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve," the British woman - Peggy- replied. "I was called down to New York for a project but it seems I am needed more here with you."

 

"Appeared? Like when you left I snuck in, knocked myself unconscious and therefore losing my memory of this event, and then when you came back, bam there I am? Please say that's what happened."

 

"No, we were having a meeting and you feel out of some sort of… portal, I suppose."

 

Darcy blinked. While not the weirdest thing she's ever heard - hello she tased Thor\- it's certainly concerning. Because apparently she not only woke up in a strange place, according to about _everything_ she was also sometime during World War II. Fantastic.

 

"A portal. Okay. Alright. Mkay. Cool. Um what is todays date then?"

 

Suddenly, across the room, the door opens and a man in uniform walked in. He looks to Peggy and nods his hello.

 

"The date is December fifth," he told her.

 

"What about... what about the year?" Darcy said, becoming more and more anxious.

 

"The year? It's 1941," the man replied, utterly confused. "You were only unconscious for a couple days."

 

Darcy began to pale. Guessing she was in the past was so much different that actually knowing. Even the smartest minds of the twenty first century couldn't figure out time travel. How could she find a way back home, especially only using technology and equipment from the 40's. That was if she actually had money to buy these things and the knowledge to make it work.

 

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Do you know your name or what you do for a living?" Peggy asked, concerned that the young girl was too lost in thought.

 

"I- my name is Darcy Lewis. I'm a director of communications at Stark- um STAR Labs," she said, but it ended up sounding like a question after her 'Stark' hiccup. Good thing she had just finished watching some Flash.

 

Peggy raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner but didn't voice her incredulity.

 

"I've never heard of this STAR Labs," said the General, not nearly as willing to let anything go.

 

"It's… um… it doesn't really have anything to do with the military. I guess that's why you haven't heard of it."

 

The General stared at her for a moment, "I suppose so. I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Miss Carter. If you remember anything, please inform her as soon as possible. Have a good night Miss Lewis, Miss Carter."

 

After his farewell, Peggy made sure the General was out of the corridor and firmly shut the door.

 

"Are you going to tell me where you really work, and is Darcy Lewis really your name?" Peggy asked.

 

"I don't know wha-" Darcy began but stopped when Peggy cut her off with a look. She sighed. "Fine. I'm from 2016 and yes my name is Darcy Lewis. I don't really know how much to tell you. I don't want to mess with the space-time continuum."

 

"The- Alright. I'm just not going to ask. I laid out some clothes that should fit, and when you are done I'll be down the hall to the right, third door down. I would like you to tell me all you know about this time and then we can figure out what to do with you from there."

 

Darcy nodded, began dressing, tried to remember all she could from U.S. History classes.  _Hopefully_ , she thought, anxiously,  _I won't mix up any dates and give them some information about something that hasn't yet happened._


End file.
